The Treasoner Revealed
by Geenie ate me
Summary: In the anime version, they always talked about Rhyuho's past but not Kazuma's. So I decided to take the liberty and make my own version of scryed. I changed the story a bit... but i figure it's for the best! Pease go easy on me... my first scryed story...


Hi!!!! I dedicate this story to Kazuma Kat!!!! you know how Kazuma looks in his final form? He always reminded me of a lion... probably because he has a tail and a huge mane type of thing... Well anyway, (serious side must talk now) this story is my version on how S-CRY-ED would be if it were up to me. So some of you will probably correct me on a lot of things, because I 've changed the story around. Some of it is based on the manga, and some of it is based on the anime. Both revolved the same story, but both of them were really different. Well anyway I hope you enjoy my version and please give me feed back! Remember change is good... I think...

Disclaimer: Scryed, is not mine, Scryed was created by some guy in Japan... okay that was disrespectful. It was created by some manga writing guy in Japan. (Forgot his name) some of the characters were made by my cousin such as Senshi and Kaioua (I think that's how you spell her name) and I created Kudzo. (I'm not quite sure if he'll make an appearance or not though)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Hey, Kazuma!" Kaioua yelled over to the boy who must of dozed off for a second. Kazuma had a dazed look on his face._

"_What Kaiou? Is it breakfast already?" He asked while rubbing his eyes. Kaioua grabbed his hands away from his eyes and pointed up._

"_Look baka!" Kaioua sai_d _with a wide grin on her face. "It's a shooting star! We're suppose to make a wish."_

"_Huh? We are?" Kazuma asked half asleep. _

"_Yeah! Now hurry up, before it leaves!" Kaioua quickly closed her eyes and Kazuma followed. Kazuma felt the warmth of Kaioua's hand griping onto his. For a ten year old, this was weird. But he decided to make the best of it and make a wish, like Kaioua was. He wasn't really sure what to wish for. Even though he was poor and living on the streets he never thought of wishing for money or a home. Instead, he made a more thoughtful wish. 'I wish... I wish I can some how find a way to repay Kaioua back for all the things she's done for me. Maybe I don't mean in money necessarily... but-'_

"_Geeze Kazuma! You must be wishing for a list of things!" Kaioua interrupted his thoughts. _

"_Yeah... heh heh... Hey, what did you wish for?" Kazuma asked._

"_I can't tell you."_

"_Why not?" Kazuma was a little confused. Kaioua was acting weird._

"_Cause' then it won't come true!" Kaioua declared with a smile on her face._

"_Oh..." Kazuma twiddle his thumbs for a minute not sure what to do. He was wide awake now. Kaioua had a passionate look on her face as she gazed up to the stars. _

"_You know what Kazuma?" _

"_What Kaiou?" _

"_Maybe someday, both of our wishes will come true... " And as soon as Kaioua said that, the shooting star grew brighter and brighter until a bright blinding light faded over them. And as soon as the light was gone... so was Kaioua._

"_Huh?" Kazuma looked around him. She was nowhere in site. "Kaiou? Kaiou?! Where are you?!" _

"Kazu-kun?" Kanami peered down to Kazuma's face. "Kazu-kun, are you alright?" Kanami put her hand down to feel Kazuma's forehead .

"What the...?" Kazuma was a little confused to find himself on the ground with Kanami looking over him. 'Was I just dreaming? Why would I dream about something like that?' "I'm fine Kanami. What are you doing exactly?"

"Seeing if you have a fever of course. I mean if you passed out on the floor, something has to be up." Kanami was like a worried mother.

"Huh? Oh! Don't worry Kanami, I was just probably really tired last night... Being the treaso- I mean a construction worker is hard work!"

"Maybe you shouldn't do these late night shifts anymore Kazu-kun." Kanami had a real concerned look on her face. She was worried Kazuma was going to work himself to death. Kazuma began to get up and stretch for a minute. Sleeping on the floor wasn't necessarily cozy.

"Don't worry about me! I told you, I'm going to be fine! Okay?" He asked looking down at Kanami. A long pause of silence was waited before she said anything.

"Okay Kazu-kun! I'm trusting you to be safe." She had a warm smile on her face.

"Good, and one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me Kazu-kun!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

yeah yeah... I know it could of been better... but not bad right? r&r please!!!!!!


End file.
